Remembering You
by the impossible blue rose
Summary: Scorpius looks back on his relationship with Rose in a series of ten short drabbles. Each describe a point of their relationship.
1. Meeting You

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I posted anything on here. I've actually had this story in the works for a while. It consists of 10 drabbles that tell each portion of Rose and Scorpius' relationship from Scorpius's point of view as if he's speaking to Rose. Enjoy!**

**By the way, I changed my username. I was formerly known as **foreverandalwaysdreaming**. ****Just in case any of you have read any of my previous stories. **

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Meeting You**_

I remember the first time I spoke to you. Somehow, I ended up on the same boat as you and Albus as we made our trip across the lake to Hogwarts for the first time.

You sat down in the front of the boat and I sat directly behind you. I accidentally bumped you when I sat down and mumbled an apology.

"That's okay," you turned around and said with a gentle smile. I saw some uncertainty in your face when you saw it was me behind you but you quickly masked it with a blazing smile and said, "Hi, I'm Rose Weasley and this is my cousin, Al," you gestured to Albus, who raised a hand in greeting, "You're Scorpius, right?"

I felt myself smile in return. "Hello. Yeah, I'm Scorpius Malfoy. It's nice to meet you."

"You too," you answered, giving me a wide grin and turning around as the boats began moving.

At that moment, I wasn't sure what to think of you. I knew your parents were war heroes and they hadn't liked my father when they were in school. I also knew you had a plethora of cousins. This told me nothing about you personally, though, and I was intrigued to find out more about this friendly girl with bushy, red hair and bright, blue eyes who had greeted me so kindly when everyone else had shunned me.

* * *

**Review, please!**


	2. Hating You

_**Chapter 2: Hating You**_

I'm a Malfoy. You're a Weasley. It was only natural that we should end up hating each other.

It started out as innocent competition. We wanted to beat each other in everything: classes, Quidditch, house points, and whatever else we could find to compete over.

Then the competitive stares we shot at each other became hate-filled glares, the comments of "I'm _so_ going to beat you" became hurtful insults, and the occasional "good job on that potion" became nonexistent.

I was ranting to one of my friends about you one day, when the h word slipped out—just as you walked by.

You whipped around to face me. I thought I saw hurt in your eyes and I was about to apologize when your face filled with anger. "So you _hate_ me now, Scorpius? Well that's just fine because I think you're the vilest creature to ever walk the earth. My hatred for you can't even be put into words."

With that said, you stormed away. I felt a small pang of regret; I ignored it and instead focused on hating you with every fiber of my being. For the next three years, I did everything in my power to make your life a living hell. And you did the same for me.

* * *

**A review would make me ever so happy!**


	3. Befriending You

_**Chapter 3: Befriending You**_

It was the beginning of fourth year. We were on the Hogwarts Express. You just happened to come out into the corridor as I walked by the compartment you were sharing with your friends.

I opened my mouth to make some insulting remark but you cut me off.

"Scorpius, we've been insulting each other for three years now. Don't you think it's getting old? Why do we even do it? Because of our parents? Because you're a Malfoy and I'm a Weasley? Because we can't accept a little bit of friendly competition? Because the whole school would go into shock if we started getting along? I think those are all stupid reasons."

You walked ahead, leaving me to mull over what you'd said. To be honest, I'd been thinking the same thing.

So I gave up my act of hatred towards you. We were civil to one another, much to the shock of our friends, family, and teachers. My entire existence no longer revolved around making your life as miserable as possible. In fact, the passing year even found us meeting in the library to study together. Then we started hanging out together on Hogsmeade weekends and after lessons out on the grounds. Slowly—so slowly we didn't even realize it was happening—we became friends.

* * *

**Reviews would be much appreciated!**


	4. Liking You

_**Chapter 4: Liking You**_

The summer between our fourth and fifth years Albus, you, and I were nearly inseparable. We spent every moment we could at the Burrow doing ridiculous things and laughing until our sides ached.

Then, one day in late July, Roxanne, Dominique, and Lily convinced you to go down to the village near the Burrow with them. I don't know what happened that day but it seemed like you were always disappearing to the village after that.

There were whispers of "Rosie's got a boyfriend" whenever your missing presence was noted. I asked Al about it. He said you had been meeting up with a Muggle boy down in the village. It felt like a ton of rocks was pressing down on my chest. I had never been so angry in my life. I couldn't find a single word to describe what I was feeling. All I knew was that I wanted to look up the most torturous curses possible and go teach this Muggle boy all about magic.

Of course, I didn't do that. Not only did I not want to go to Azkaban but I knew that I could never hurt you like that. So I suffered through that summer, knowing that you would have to break it off with this boy at the end of it. It was the longest summer of my life, but by the end of it I knew what that angry feeling was: jealousy. Yes, it was during that summer that I discovered that I liked you, Rose Weasley, as more than a friend.

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Dating You

_**Chapter 5: Dating You**_

We started dating after Easter break of our fifth year. It would have happened sooner if I hadn't waited so long to ask you out. In fact, your exact words when I asked you to go on a date with me to Hogsmeade were "Well, it's about time!"

The next Saturday found us walking through Hogsmeade with our entwined fingers swinging between us. We walked all over Hogsmeade that day and talked about anything and everything.

Our last stop was the Shrieking Shack. Our talking ceased and we just stared into each other's eyes. Then I slowly pressed my lips against yours. After only a couple seconds we pulled away. It was far from the most passionate kiss in the world but I swear, Rose, nothing had ever felt as natural as having you in my arms, kissing me.

* * *

**Too cheesy? Or just the right amount of cheese? Let me know in a review!**


	6. Loving You

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this. I've been really busy working and watching way too much Doctor Who. Well, I don't think it's too much but I did have a dream I was wearing a fez and a bowtie the other night so, yeah. Anyway, here's Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I realized that I didn't put a disclaimer on the first five chapters so here it is: I don't own the characters or the world, just the plot. **

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Loving You**_

I'm not quite sure when I started loving you. I do know when I finally realized it though.

It was the most ordinary of times. We were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. You were talking to some of your friends next to the fireplace and I was across the room talking with Albus. We were facing each other and occasionally, you would send me a smile across the room.

Then, someone said something funny and you started laughing really hard. Your laughter rang across the room, I looked at you , and all I could think was: "She is incredible." That's when I knew that I loved you more than I had ever thought possible.

Later, after everyone else had gone to bed, we were curled up in an armchair together by the fireplace. We weren't saying anything; we were just content to be in each other's presence. I put my lips right next to your ear and whispered those three words. You twisted around so that you were facing me and your eyes sparkled. You pressed a short kiss to my lips.

"I love you too, Scorpius."

* * *

**Review, please.**


	7. Losing You

_****_**A/N: I intend to finish this story within the next couple days. I have half of the next chapter to write. I've been having difficulties putting it together but I'm going to work on it after I post this and hopefully have it posted by tomorrow. Then, I just have Chapter Nine to write because I've already finished Chapter Ten. Wish me luck! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Losing You**_

When we graduated from Hogwarts we moved into an apartment in London together. I got a job as an Auror at the Ministry and you went to work at Gringotts. We were still madly in love and on your 20th birthday I proposed. I truly thought we were going to live happily ever after.

Then, everything started to fall apart. We both became way too busy with our careers. It seemed we saw each other only one day a week and, sometimes, not even that. When we were together all we did was fight over stupid things.

I could feel you slipping away from me. I knew that one day our fighting would cease to be over stupid things. One day, we would fight over something important and it would result in you leaving me. I knew you didn't love me anymore and it killed me, but I knew there was no way for me to stop it. We were on a collision course that would result in the end of us. All I could do was wait for the breaking point.

* * *

**Reviews make my day!**


End file.
